


cliff's edge

by artificialcitrus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialcitrus/pseuds/artificialcitrus
Summary: When their original hotel room is found in a state of disarray, best friends Willam and Alaska are upgraded to a suite. Obviously, there's only one bed, because this is a fanfiction. You know what you signed up for.





	cliff's edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_albatross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_albatross/gifts).



Alaska was convinced that every single thing Willam did was designed to torture her.

When they’d planned this mini-vacation, they’d booked a simple room with two beds, nothing particularly fancy. Just a regular room for the two of them to share. When they’d gone to check in, however, they’d found the room in a state of disarray; beds unmade, glass bottles on every countertop and even the floor, and the whole room stinking of stale cigarette smoke.

Willam, to her credit, caused just enough of a fuss at the front desk to warrant a room switch, but not enough to get them kicked out, for which Alaska was grateful. When they were told that the only room available to them was a honeymoon suite, they accepted it, not wanting to find another hotel. Besides, it would be fun, right? Wrong.

A honeymoon suite only had one bed, a fact that neither of them really thought about until they got to the huge room.

“We’ll just share!” Willam exclaimed brightly. “It’ll be like a sleepover. Super fun.”

“Right,” Alaska agreed, a little distantly. Then Willam made an important discovery.

“Oh, shit, look! There’s a hot tub on the balcony!”

Alaska followed Willam outside, eyes widening as she took it in. “Wow. I guess we did get lucky.”

“Let’s get in after we unpack! This is gonna be so much fun.”

They unpacked their suitcases together, moving around the chest of drawers in tandem like they could sense the other’s thoughts and predict their movements. Willam chattered excitedly about their trip, and Alaska managed to lighten up enough to start looking forward to enjoying the suite.

“I think the front desk said there’s a minibar in the kitchenette,” Alaska drawled as she tied her hair up. She’d already put on her swimwear, but was absolutely not going to get her hair wet, thank you very much. At the mention of alcohol, Willam practically raced into the kitchen, pulling out two flutes and a bottle with a wide grin.

“We’re drinking champagne in the fuckin’ hot tub, bitch.”

Alaska wrinkled her nose playfully. “Are you serious?” Willam nodded, bringing the glasses and champagne onto the balcony and gesturing for Alaska to come out.

“C’mon, Lasky, this place is so bougie. When else in your life are you gonna get to drink champagne in a hot tub?”

“Are you calling me poor?” Alaska teased, laying out their towels. She knew Willam would forget otherwise. “Where’s your swimsuit by the way? You packed one, right? We’re going to the beach tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I only packed one though. If I wear it tonight, it’s not gonna be dry in time for the beach.” With that, she slipped her dress from her shoulders and got into the hot tub. Alaska stood on the balcony, stunned.

“ _Willam._ ”

“What?” her bestie asked, pouring herself a glass of champagne as Alaska tried her absolute hardest not to stare at Willam’s breasts. “No one is gonna see. It’s just us.”

Alaska blushed, and Willam noticed.

“Are you, like, embarrassed?” she asked incredulously. “You’re literally the biggest exhibitionist I’ve ever met, Lasky.”

“No, it’s- it’s fine,” Alaska answered quickly, dropping her robe and perching on the edge of the tub. She slid her legs into the water, its heat doing nothing to balance out the heat pooling in her belly as she watched Willam. She looked so carefree as she poured Alaska a glass and handed it over, the sunlight sparkling on her wet skin. Alaska downed her champagne in record time, desperate for the alcohol to give her the confidence to look Willam in the eye.

Willam sank further into the water with a contented moan, and Alaska had to bite back a whimper. Fuck, she truly hadn’t realized how bad she had it for her best friend. Sure, she knew that she had romantic feelings for Willam, but this was the first time that Willam was provoking an outright sexual response from Alaska. She slid into the hot tub fully, desperate to conceal her arousal.

“Fuck, this feels so good, right?”

“Yeah,” Alaska mumbled, looking anywhere but at Willam. Willam noticed and reached across the hot tub to tap her on the arm.

“You okay?”

Alaska nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Look at me and say that.” Alaska tried her hardest to look into Willam’s eyes, but her gaze slid all too easily down her body, from the droplets of water traveling down her petite chest to her naked thighs beneath the sparkling water. She looked away again, and Willam made a soft noise. “It bothers you that I’m naked,” she said. It wasn’t a question.

“I said it was fine,” Alaska replied, but her voice was caught in her throat, and Willam knew right away. Before Alaska could even think about making up an excuse, Willam had crossed the small distance between them, and was forcing Alaska’s chin up to make eye contact.

“How long, Lasky?”

“What?”

Willam sighed, rolling her eyes. “How long, idiot? How long have you wanted me?”

Alaska exhaled. “A while. I know you’re more into guys than girls, and we’re friends anyway, so it’s not a big deal.” Willam laughed, loud and bright, just like she always did.

“You’re so fucking stupid, you know that?”

Alaska froze, eyes wide. “Wait, what?” Willam shook her head, still laughing, and cupped Alaska’s cheek. As Willam leaned closer, Alaska’s instincts took over and she pulled Willam into her lap as their lips connected. The way Willam kissed was nothing like Alaska expected; it was slow, sensual, and every miniscule motion she made was completely intentional and clearly designed to make Alaska melt. When Willam pulled away, she sucked on Alaska’s bottom lip for good measure, making the blonde whimper.

“Now do you get it, dumbass?”

“You… Fuck. You like me too? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Willam laughed. “I’ve been trying to for months. You’re just _exceptionally_ dense.”

“You’re lying,” Alaska accused, “There’s no fucking way you knew that I liked you.”

“Oh, really?” Willam challenged, a dangerous glint in her eye. Alaska bit her lip, hands still resting on Willam’s thighs under the water. “You think I didn’t notice every time you peeked at me changing? All the times you’d blush when I cuddled up to you on the couch, but you didn’t pull away? For someone who thinks they weren’t obvious, you spent a lot of fuckin’ time staring at my lips, Alaska.”

“I-” Alaska attempted to defend herself, but she went quiet when she realized that Willam was right. Fuck, she was a mess. Her best friend smiled and shifted to straddle one of Alaska’s thighs instead of her entire lap, and Alaska’s breath hitched as she was suddenly reminded that Willam was _very_ naked.

“I think it’s cute that you tried to hide it,” Willam said, her voice taking a lower tone that made Alaska instantly a thousand times more turned on. “I did all of those things to tease you, y’know. Stripped extra slow, played with you hair, hugged you for just a little too long… I thought you would notice, but it’s cute that you didn’t. You’re so innocent.”

“You think so?” Alaska breathed, fingers dancing down Willam’s thigh and making the older woman gasp softly. “You think I’m so innocent, but you have no idea what I’ve thought about doing to you…”

It was Willam’s turn to blush, and blush she did, her cheeks reddening and her lips parting in a soft o-shape.

“Why don’t you tell me?” she countered shakily, trying to compose herself as Alaska’s fingers crept ever closer to her crotch. “Or better yet… Show me.” She grabbed Alaska’s wrist and pressed the younger woman’s hand against her, letting Lasky cup her lightly.

“Are you sure?” Alaska breathed, lips brushing over Willam’s neck. Willam nodded desperately, a little embarrassed by how needy she was all of a sudden.

“Touch me,” she whined. “Fuck me, Lasky, like you’ve always wanted to. Like I’ve always wanted you to.”

Alaska smiled and dipped a finger between Willam’s folds, pleasantly surprised to find her wet even underneath the water. The older woman shuddered as Alaska’s fingertip pressed against her clit, rubbing it in light circles that made Willam’s head spin. She clung to Alaska desperately as the blonde added a second finger to her teasing, her lips pressing against Willam’s neck.

“You’re so wet,” she marveled, “You want this so bad, don’t you?”

“Don’t act like you don’t want it too,” Willam shot back, but the breathiness in her voice sapped the comeback of any snarkiness it would have normally held. “You’re gonna be just as whiny when it’s my turn.”

“Mm-hmm,” Alaska hummed innocently, smiling as Willam’s hips ground back against her fingers. She held her waist, lifting her up out of the water to perch on the side of the hot tub, and Willam squealed with surprise at the sudden shift. Her legs fell open almost immediately, shamelessly baring her pussy to Alaska as water droplets ran down her thighs.

“Like what you see?” she teased. Alaska nodded, looking up at her with wide, dark eyes and a small smile. Fuck, why hadn’t they done this sooner?

“You’re so pretty,” Alaska answered, admiring the way Willam pulsed at the praise. She sank deeper into the water until she was kneeling on the hot tub floor, the water coming up just past her waist, and began kissing along Willam’s thighs, licking up the water on them and leaving little love bites in her wake. Willam groaned as Alaska came dangerously close to her pussy only to immediately move to her other thigh, taking her time teasing her.

“Fuck you,” she said weakly, leaning back against the edge of the hot tub to steady herself.

“Later,” Alaska smiled, fingertips dancing down the little heart-shaped patch of hair on Willam’s mound. “This is really cute, by the way.”

“Shut up,” Willam grumbled, blushing and looking away. “It’s for me, not you.”

“Uh-huh,” Alaska agreed, making it clear that she didn’t believe her friend one bit. “Like you don’t usually brag about waxing it all off.”

“Shut the fuck _up,_ ” Willam whined, one hand reaching downward. Alaska caught her wrist before she could touch herself, and Willam whined again, louder. “Are you gonna fuck me or not, Lasky?”

Alaska didn’t answer, and instead she hoisted herself out of the water slightly so that she could mouth at Willam’s breasts, kissing and licking and sucking until Willam was a gasping, incoherent mess. Alaska rubbed Willam’s clit while she lay claim to her chest, scraping her teeth past the older woman’s nipples until she cried out. Sinking back into the swirling water, Alaska spread Willam open and pressed her tongue inside her.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Willam cried out again, one hand grabbing Alaska’s head and holding her there as the blonde tonguefucked her. When Alaska pulled away, Willam was about to express her dissatisfaction, but held her tongue when Alaska used her teeth to pry off her press-on stiletto nails. Willam’s eyes widened when three glittery nails fell to the balcony, and she barely had a chance to catch her breath before Alaska was pressing a long, slender finger inside her, tongue lapping at her clit. “ _Lasky, oh my god,_ ” she moaned weakly, and Alaska hummed out a laugh against her pussy.

“You like that?” she purred, licking a stripe up Willam’s cunt as a second finger slipped inside. Willam nodded fervently, letting out a long whine as Alaska’s fingers pumped inside her. Holy shit, she knew what she was doing. “You want me to keep doing it?”

“ _Why- the fuck- would I want you- to stop?_ ” Willam managed, keening when Alaska began to fuck her harder.

“Beg for it,” Alaska breathed, fingers suddenly coming to a stop inside Willam. The older woman moaned weakly, biting her bottom lip hard.

“You’re a fuckin’ bitch,” she accused breathlessly, and Alaska fluttered her lashes.

“ _Beg for it,_ ” she repeated, flicking Willam’s clit with her other hand and making her cry out.

“Fuck you, you fucking- _oh my god._ Fine. fuck, _please,_ Lasky,” she relented, and Alaska’s mouth immediately returned to her pussy, one arm wrapping around Willam’s thigh and pulling her closer. “ _Fuck. Please, please, keep fucking me like that you fucking tease,_ ” she pleaded, holding Alaska’s head in place. “Oh my _god,_ Lasky, I’m gonna come, I- fuck, _fuck, fuck!_ ” 

Willam cried out as Alaska brought her to the edge, clenching around her fingers as she tipped over the edge. Alaska kept her mouth on her, humming around her clit and lapping gently at it while Willam rode out her orgasm rather literally, her hips bucking against Alaska’s talented mouth. Once Willam began to come down, Alaska withdrew her fingers, sucking on them and maintaining eye contact, just to be a tease.

“Fucking _hell,_ Lasky,” Willam breathed, chest heaving with exertion.

Alaska blushed. “You liked it?” Willam almost smacked her, but refrained.

“You’re fucking stupid,” she panted, “You make me come and have the _nerve_ to ask if I _liked it?_ ”

The blonde giggled. “I was just making sure. You look so pretty up there,” she added, looking up at Willam as the sun beamed down on her tanned skin. Biting down on her still-attached pinky nail, Alaska smiled. “You wanna go again?”

-

They got out of the hot tub, drying themselves off hastily before they moved to the bedroom. The champagne was shoved into the fridge and their glasses left outside; they could take care of them later. Once they were in the bedroom and the door had been closed, Willam all but attacked Alaska, kissing her hungrily as she untied her bikini top with desperation.

“We gotta lay a towel down so we don’t get the sheets damp,” she breathed, pulling away from Willam briefly to grab one of their beach towels and spread it out on the king bed. Willam pressed herself against Alaska’s back as she did, hands sliding underneath her bikini bottoms. “They’re still wet, they’re not gonna come off easy,” she giggled as one of the straps snapped against her skin. Willam whined, lips forming a pout, and Alaska peeled the offending garment down her long legs and stepped out of it. “Better now?”

“Much,” Willam answered, pushing her down on the towel on the bed and settling a knee between her legs. “Let me look at you,” she said, sitting back on her heels and taking in Alaska’s body. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen her best friend naked, but it obviously felt very different; this time, Alaska was naked just for Willam. No one else was there to admire the swell of her breasts or her petite little waist that curved out into wide hips; her teasing smile and little hip-shimmy was for Willam and Willam alone.

“You’ve seen me naked before, Bill,” she teased, squishing her breasts together with a smile.

“Still jealous of your fuckin’ tits,” Willam replied with a grin. Her hand hovered above Alaska’s thigh, hesitant to touch her.

“You can touch me however you want,” Alaska murmured, almost as if she could read Willam’s mind. At this point in their friendship she probably could, Willam reasoned.

Clearly sensing that Willam was a little nervous to cross such a distinct boundary for their relationship, Alaska smiled and parted her thighs, one hand snaking down to touch herself. Her fingers against her pussy immediately produced an obscene sound, and Willam’s hips swayed against the mattress as she watched Alaska’s fingers working against herself.

“Mmm, you hear how wet I am for you?” she moaned softly, eyes locked with Willam’s. “You have no idea how many times I’ve creamed my panties for you, Willam. You make me so fucking wet, it’s almost embarrassing.”

“Every time you blushed while staring at me, huh?” Willam asked with a small smile. Alaska nodded, her eyes half-lidded as she played with herself.

“Every fucking time,” she answered. “I’ve soaked so many fucking thongs because of you and your stupid fucking teasing. Imagined you licking them clean for me before tearing them off my fucking body and ravishing me. _Mm,_ you have no idea how many fantasies I’ve had about you.”

“I think I have _some_ idea,” Willam teased, watching with wonder as Alaska leaked more slick than she’d ever seen from a woman in her life. “God, you’re fucking _dripping,_ Lasky…”

“It’s always like this,” Alaska whined, hips twitching as her fingers moved in and out of herself. “Some of my exes loved it… It meant I could always take them, no matter how big… I had a girl fuck me once and I took all of her nine inches like it was _nothing._ She was fucking thick too, I swear to god she split me in half.” Willam bit her lip as she listened to Alaska talk dirty, fucking herself on three fingers as she teased Willam relentlessly. “I want you to fuck me like that, Willam,” she whined, “I want you to fucking ruin me for anyone else.”

“I didn’t bring-”

“I know you brought a vibrator, you lying bitch,” Alaska half-moaned, half-laughed. Willam chuckled.

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t bring a strap with me. I can’t give you what you need, so you might as well keep fucking yourself on those pretty fingers for me…”

Alaska arched her back with a whimper, her other hand moving to rub her clit desperately. “It’s never gonna be enough for me, Willam, I need you so bad. I’ve wanted you for so long. _Please, touch me."_

Her desperate whine was exactly what Willam needed to grab Alaska’s wrists and pull her hands away, taking Alaska’s fingers into her mouth and cleaning them of her juices. Alaska moaned, rough and guttural, as Willam replaced them with three of her own, filling her completely and making her cry out. Her thumb found Lasky’s clit, swollen and sensitive from being teased, and she rubbed it as she fucked Alaska brutally, hard and fast as she kissed her roughly. Alaska’s sounds of pleasure became louder and higher in pitch as Willam pounded her, her breasts bouncing and her body convulsing in bliss.

“Willam, _Willam, oh my god,_ ” she choked out, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood as her hands raked down her own chest, nails leaving red marks. “ _Yes, yes, ohmygod yes, ah, fuck me! Willam, fuck, I’m gonna- hh- harder-”_ Willam obeyed her demands and focused most of her attention on Alaska’s clit, rough and fast. Without warning, Alaska let out an animalistic moan, rough and loud, and her cunt clenched down on Willam’s hand, hips leaving the bed completely as her orgasm overwhelmed her.

Willam pulled her fingers out of Alaska and wiped them on the younger woman’s thigh and raising an eyebrow when Alaska’s release dripped down her thighs and onto the bed. “I guess laying down that towel _was_ a good idea,” she grinned. Alaska’s hands flew up to cover her blushing face.

“I’m so fucking sorry,” she mumbled, “God, that’s embarrassing.”

Willam pulled Alaska’s hands away, smiling at the blonde beauty. “It was hot,” she said. Alaska blinked up at her, eyes wide and trusting.

“You thought so?”

“Sure I did, baby, don’t be so uptight about it. You felt good, and you made yourself a creamy little mess just for me.”

Alaska whimpered softly. “I like when you call me baby…” Her hips circled against nothing, and Willam grinned.

“Are you too sensitive, or can I clean up the mess you made?”

Lasky bit her lip, nodding. “Please…” It didn’t take more than that for Willam to lean down and begin lapping at Alaska’s swollen pussy, carefully staying away from her clit to avoid overstimulating her as she cleaned her up. When she came back up, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, Alaska pulled her in for a kiss.

“You like tasting yourself, huh, you fuckin’ slut?” Willam teased against her lips, and Alaska shrugged.

“I like kissing you,” she answered simply. “Getting to taste my pussy on your lips is just a bonus.”

“Nobody would’ve guessed that you’re such a kinky whore,” Willam chuckled, hands carefully taking Alaska’s hair out of its bun and running her fingers through the silky blonde locks. “I guess we’re more than friends now, huh?”

“I’d like to be,” Alaska said shyly as Willam lay down beside her, one hand curling around her waist possessively.

“Me too. You know I debated asking you out for weeks before I chickened out?”

Alaska’s head turned to look at Willam, and she smiled. “And here I was thinking this vacation was just a way to get me alone and torture me relentlessly for my seemingly-unrequited crush.”

“Unrequited?” Willam scoffed. “You really are dumber than I thought.”

“You love me,” Alaska pouted, and Willam found a smile spreading across her face.

“I do, yeah,” she answered, to Alaska’s surprise and indeed her own. For someone who wasn’t very open about their feelings, Willam found it surprisingly easy to admit that she loved Alaska. She always had, in one way or another. Alaska snuggled closer, a smile playing on her lips as she peppered Willam’s skin with little kisses. Willam shoved her lightly, giving her an expectant look.

“What?”

“Oh, so you’re not gonna say it back,” Willam replied in mock-annoyance. “Thought you said you had a crush.”

Alaska giggled, fingertips dancing over Willam’s torso. “I’ve always loved you, Willam. I’ve said it a thousand times, just not with words.”

“Next time, just use your words like a fucking adult,” Willam grumbled playfully. “We aren’t _all_ intuitive little fish zodiacs.”

“My intuition fucking sucks if I couldn’t pick up on the fact that you liked me back,” Alaska smiled sleepily, stealing another kiss from Willam. “I promise to tell you I love you at least once a day from now on. Twice if I want sex.”

“Twice a fuckin’ day it is,” Willam teased, squeezing her tight.

“Love you,” Alaska murmured as sleep began to draw her out of consciousness. The last thing she remembered hearing before she fell asleep was Willam’s soft voice, overcome with fondness.

“Love you too, Lasky.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this little drabble! this ship is really underrated in my opinion, and i'm surprised that there's not more willaska content even though we get race chaser episodes every week. just a reminder, feedback and comments are always appreciated, either here or on my tumblr @aqcitrus. thanks for reading! <3


End file.
